Talk:Spellcasting Prodigy
Just noting that after reading enough to understand some of the basics that this is not deserving of mass praise (also violates npov but that’s a different wiki.) None the less, the DC modification of +1 would only help those with dismally low abilities in the first place... or early in the beginning... just using a level 10 spell maxs out DC... or simply having 20 (int/char/wisdom) and casting a level 5 spell has the benefit of having a maxed DC. And the statement on “max ability” appears to only pertain to character creation (then again, it also falsely portrays the situation… given that there are many races that give ability bonus’ and that the classes (unless I’m mistaken) also give ability bonus’… add in +5 for level 20 ability increases (or 7, or less, or w/e) and a person easily surpasses 9th level bonus’. Overlay the tables and it becomes clear that the “bonus’” gained from the feat amount to only 2 additional spell slots… which may be significant to some but not to others. Just noting that this overly peppy speech about how great the feat is seems rather, unjustified, for the bonus' granted by said feat. :I'm not the author, but speaking as a PnP player, +1 to DC is fairly significant. It is essentially Spell Focus in every school, except the feat also grants additional spells. On a cost/benefit analysis, it is indeed THE best feat available for dedicated casters, simply because it is overpowered. Similarly, Luck of Heroes is the best feat to grab otherwise, again due to simple cost/benefit. -- 19:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with the PnP player above. Furthermore, the returns on +1 DC appear better the stronger the opponent, where every strike against its d20 saving throw can matter a great deal. Stacking up a large ability bonus with feats of this kind is the only way bring all types of spells to bear against monsters with high saves. Against weak enemies, nothing particularly matters anyway. So build for the hard fights instead, methinks. 01:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I've toned down the gushing a bit. "This is easily the most powerful non-epic feat a dedicated spellcaster can take"? I mean, really, Empower and Persistant top it by a long shot, and Craft Wonderous Item blows it away if you don't have another source. Changed to "most powerful first level feat" because none of those are available at 1. 19:23, December 28, 2015 (UTC) There also isn't any "Max DC" as people above seem to think. Mictlantecuhtli 14:40, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Spellcasting Prodigy and Spirit Shamans Does this feat boost wisdom, or charisma on a spirit shaman? Since nothing about spirit shaman is handled by wisdom except meeting the base requirements for spellcasting, it seems it'd be more likely to boost charisma since it is associated with what this feat describes. Mictlantecuhtli 16:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Nope, prodigy does not work with spirit shamans. Mictlantecuhtli 06:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Wrong. I tested with a favored soul and a spirit shaman, by looking at spell slots AND casting DC both before and after taking Prodigy (with the same build, using givefeat). Spellcasting Prodigy effectively boosts WIS and CHA by 2 on those classes. GFallen 15:04, June 19, 2012 (UTC)